staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5372 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5372); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5373 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5373); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Pocoyo - Bo pęknę ze śmiechu, odc. 45 (GIGGLE BUG); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 6/7 Zbiegowie - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Potwory i spółka (Monsters) 88'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Peter Docter, David Silverman, Joanna Wizmur; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Irena Kwiatkowska - Ostatnie pożegnanie 12:40 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1658; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2047 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2161; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5374 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5374); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5375 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5375); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1659; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2048 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2162; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Puzzle Timmy'ego, odc. 1 (Timmy's Jigsaw); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Kino dla zuchwałych - Kontra - odc. 1/3 (Strike Back, ep. 1/3) 88'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Daniel Percival; wyk.:Richard Armitage, Andrew Lincoln, Johdi May, Colin Salmon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Teatr Telewizji - Zazdrość - txt str.777 70'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Jan Englert, Krystyna Janda, Dorota Segda, Maria Seweryn, Maciej Wojdyła, Rafał Dziemidok; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dwunastu (12 (12 razgniewannych mużczin)) 153'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:NIkita Michałkow; wyk.:Sergiej Makowiecki, Sergiej Garmasz, Aleksiej Pietrenko, Jurij Stojanow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 2 (Big Shots, ep. 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zagubieni s.4 - odc.1 (Lost IV, ep. 1, The Biginning of the End); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:J.J. Abrams; wyk.:Jorge Garcia, Josh Holloway, Naveen Andrews, Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 25 "Ogień w sercu"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dać się poznać; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.133 - Po drugiej stronie życia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Jacek Moskwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 8 (Orangutan diary - ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pytając o Boga - odc. 26 - "Szkoła miłości"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Święta wojna - (261) Krawaciorz Przodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekstrasy - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Postaw na milion - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 435 - Klatwa faraona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (14); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 27 Pucharowa środa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 555 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 817; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 558; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 18/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Detektyw cz. 1 (Arthur Hailey's Detective) 82'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:David Cass Sr.; wyk.:Tom Berenger, Annabeth Gish, Rick Gomez, Cybill Shepherd, Sean O’Bryan, Charles Durning; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Wielkie wyprawy - Z Manilii do Mindanao (Explore - Manila to Mindanao) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Simon Reeve; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 6/12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Detektyw cz. 1 (Arthur Hailey's Detective) 82'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:David Cass Sr.; wyk.:Tom Berenger, Annabeth Gish, Rick Gomez, Cybill Shepherd, Sean O’Bryan, Charles Durning; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Przygody Animków - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 1990-1992 8:00 Przygody Animków - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 1990-1992 8:30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Medialny biznes - odc. 286, Polska 2008 10:00 Daleko od noszy - Podwójny romans - odc. 11, Polska 2003 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Marsz - odc. 256, Polska 2007 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 257, Polska 2011 11:30 Linia życia - odc. 5, Polska 2011 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 134, USA 2007 13:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 31, USA 2004-2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 1265, Polska 2011 14:45 Trudne sprawy - odc. 11, Polska 2010 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 258, Polska 2011 17:00 Dlaczego ja? - odc. 130, Polska 2010 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 1266, Polska 2011 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Linia życia - odc. 6, Polska 2011 20:00 Megahit - Spider-Man 3 - film przygodowy, USA 2007 22:55 Sztuki walki - KSW 15 News - odc. 10 23:00 Zatopieni - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 1:05 Na każde wezwanie - odc. 11, Wielka Brytania 2002 2:05 Program interaktywny TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Mango - telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 8:00 Prosto w serce - odc. 50, Polska 2010-2011 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:15 Mango - telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2011 14:20 Detektywi - Szukam brata Polska 2011 14:55 Detektyw Monk - odc. 11, USA 2002 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - Nastolatki porzucone w ciąży... 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Prosto w serce - odc. 51, Polska 2010-2011 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2011 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1411, Polska 2011 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Belmondo Polska 2011 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 22:35 Mentalista - odc. 16, USA 2008 23:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0:10 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 5, USA, Kanada 2009-2010 1:10 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.12 - Przemytnicy (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (18); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Smaki polskie - Steki po polsku; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 331; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Dać się poznać; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Kabaretożercy - (9); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Plebania - odc. 1649; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 126* - Jaja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 15* seria II - Na Serbii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 29; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 "...bo marzę i śnię" - koncert Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Jacek Olszewski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Co nam w duszy gra - Niech no tylko zakwitną jabłonie; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1649; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 24 (Radom); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 5/13 - Jak omal nie utonęli (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Daniela Olbrychskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces... - odc. 8/9* - Dwa światy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1649; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 5/13 - Jak omal nie utonęli (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 331; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dżem 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Petro Aleksowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Eurowizja 2011 na bis - (8); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia